


You drive me crazy

by jackgyvwer_fanart



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyvwer_fanart/pseuds/jackgyvwer_fanart
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	You drive me crazy

Made for the Sam and Jack Ship Day 2020. 

[](https://www.dreamies.de/)


End file.
